In the prior art, such an evaporation deposition apparatus of the winding type is disclosed, in which a long film material is continuously fed from a unwinding roller, passing along in contact with a cooling can roller and wherein evaporation material from an evaporation source facing to the can roller is deposited on the film material, and the deposited film material is wound up on a winding roller. This is disclosed, for example, in patent literature 1 referenced hereinafter.
In the vacuum evaporation deposition apparatus of this kind, a film material is cooled in contact with the peripheral surface of a cooling can roller to prevent the film from thermally deforming, and a layer is formed on the cooled film material. Accordingly, it is an important problem to solve as to how the material film is closely contacted with the cooling can roller in the vacuum evaporation deposition apparatus.
An arrangement to obtain close contact between the film material and the cooling can roller is disclosed, for example, in the hereinafter referenced patent literature 2. FIG.8 shows a schematic construction of a deposition apparatus of the winding type, described in the patent literature 2, in which the layer is deposited by the plasma CVD method.
Referring to FIG. 8, an unwinding roller 3 with a wound film 2 on which a metal layer is formed, a cooling can roller 4 and a winding roller 5 are arranged in a vacuum chamber under reduced pressure. A reaction gas supply source 6 is arranged under the cooling can roller 4. A primary conductive thin layer is formed on an insulating film, providing the film 2 with a metal layer. A reaction gas from a reaction gas supply source 6 reacts on the primary conductive thin layer to form the layer. An insulating layer is formed on the surface of the can roller 4 which is made of metal. A predetermined negative potential is applied to the roller body.
An electron beam radiator 7 is arranged between the unwinding roller 3 and the can roller 4, in the deposition apparatus (plasma CVD) of the winding type as shown in FIG. 8. A guide roller 8 is arranged between the electron beam radiator 7 and the can roller 4 to connect the conductive layer of the film 2 to earth. Thus, the film 2 with the metal layer is charged with the electron beam onto the insulating layer surface thereof. The film 2 is closely contacted with the can roller 4 by the electrical attractive force between the can roller 4 and the film 2 with its metal layer.
Patent Document 1: JP7-118835A
Patent Document 2: JP2000-17440A
Patent Document 3: JP2003-301260A